The Peep's Champ
| height = 6 ft. 2 in. | weight = 235 lb. | born = | billed_from = Peepsville, California | music = "Stitches" by Allela | affiliation = None |typen=2 |type1=LPW |type2=Steel | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Showman/Brawler | finisher = "Peepulater" | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = SLA | television debut = | record = | accomplishments = | retired = | winpct=0 | wins=1 | losses=6 | accomplishments = |championships }} Chase Stapleton , often known by his ring name The Peep's Champ (previously Sim Lee Amazing), is an American professional wrestler, who was signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) performing on its Pyromania brand. Biography Once known as Sim Lee Amazing in LPW. The Peep's Champ has now removed the mask that LPW placed over his legendary status. He hopes to change LPW and open their eyes to the better talents. In wrestling The Peep's Champ * Finishing moves **''Peepulater'' (Spinning Impaler) **''The Peep's Cutter'' (The Peep's Champ stands on the top turnbuckle with his opponent facing away from him. He flips over his opponent and hits him with a Cutter (RKO).) **''TPK (The Peep's Kick)'' (Rolling Sole Butt Kick to opponent's face.) *'Signeture Moves' **Border City Stretch **Face Buster **Snap DDT **Bulldog **Corner Face Wash **Curve Stomp **Forward Russian Leg Sweep **Missle dropkick to opponent's face **Tornado DDT **Shinning Wizard **Aerial Leg Drop **Butterfly DDT **Hammerlock DDT **Reverse Enzuigiri **Spining Wheel Kick **Running Knee **Push-up facebuster **Stiff Attacks (Punches, Chops, Elbows, Kicks and Knees) *'Will' **Play to the crowd **Use weapons **Try to get into opponents head **Tap to fight another day **Stay cool under pressure **Accept all challenges **Attack one body part **Admit his mistakes **Cheat to win **Attack someone from behind *''Won't''' **Lose control because of anger **Make mistakes because of anger **Hit a woman **Back down **Risk himself to help others **Dance/Act a fool *'Theme music' **''"Stitches"'' by Allele *'Entrance' **The lights go out and blue/purple lights scroll threw the area. One white spotlight shines onto the stage where The Peep's Champ enters and follows him. He stops on the ramp and stares at the crowd back and forth with a serious look. He flashes a egotiscal smile before he spits on the ground beside him. He continues down the ramp where he notices a kid holding out his hand but instead of slaping it he smiles and walks on. As he reaches the ring he puts one knee on the apron and slowly pulls himself up and enters the ring. He then proceeds to walk over to one of the corners. He climbs up to the second rope and stares at the crowd back and forth with a serious look. He again flashes another egotiscal smile before he spits down at the mat below. He hopes down and stares at the ramp for his opponent as the lights come back on. As Sim Lee Amazing * Finishing moves **''AmazKnee'' (Busaiku Knee) **''That's Amazing'' (Spinning Unprettier) **''Amazing Driver'' (Double Hammerlock Piledriver) **''Simission'' (Mysterio Express set up however he doesn't flip his opponent instead he grabs their arms and pulls their arms upward) *'Signeture moves' **Clip Kick **Pele Kick **Tiger Faint Kick **Rolling Savate **Suicide Dive **Lung Blower **Snapmare Driver **Standing Shiranui Backbreaker **Standing 450 **630 Senton **Phoenix Splash **Running Shooting Star Press **Double Flip Moonsault **Dragon Whip **Hurracanrana **Springboard Dropkick **Springboard 720 DDT **Springboard Forearm **Triple Rotation Head Scissors **Kip Up Rana **Reverse DDT **Rope Climb Tornado DDT **Step Up Wheel Kick **Wheelbarrow Bulldog **High Flying Moves *'Theme music' **''"Perfect Insanity"'' by Disturbed Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **None Category:Wrestlers